


Claudia's Awkward Love

by JoLupo26 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Breasts, Established Myka Bering/Helena "H. G." Wells, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Gentle Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love Bites, Masturbation, Moaning, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/JoLupo26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia Donovan has a problem. A rather embarrassing problem. She's in love with 2 women who are dating each other. Agents Myka Bering and HG Wells</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claudia's Awkward Love

Claudia knew she had a problem. She had realized it a while ago, when she caught herself staring at the asses of two women who were coincidentally a couple, and also having wet dreams about fucking both of them. The two women in question were Myka Bering and Helena 'HG' Wells. She knew she was in love with both of them, but she also knew it wouldn't work out well if she tried to have something with either woman. The concept was still tempting, however, so when she walked in on Myka pressing HG into the wall of Artie's office and HG's legs around Myka's back while the former Secret Service agent thrusted two fingers in and out of her girlfriend, she was torn between announcing her presence and hoping they would welcome her into their relationship, or leaving and pretending she hadn't seen anything. Unfortunately, before she could make up her mind, HG's eyes snapped open and she gasped.

"Myka," she panted breathily, "Claudia's watching us."

"Oh? She is? Well then..."

Myka pulled her fingers out of HG, turning to face Claudia. Myka was completely naked, and a single thought crossed Claudia's mind before Myka closed the distance between them and looked back at HG.

 _Myka's breasts: proof that god exists,_ was Claudia's single thought.

"HG, do you mind if I kiss her?"

HG shook her head.

"No, as long as we can both fuck her," HG said.

Myka cupped Claudia's chin in one hand and kissed her softly on the lips. Myka was the best kisser Claudia knew, and she didn't want the kiss to end.

"Wow, Claud, you are an amazing kisser."

Myka's fingers found the edge of Claudia's t-shirt and she pulled, practically ripping the tee off. Claudia had done something daring earlier, something she had wanted to try for a while but hadn't dared to. She was wearing no bra and no panties, only her shirt and jeans, so her breasts spilled free. Claudia's breasts were small, but firm. Myka stared at them when they bounced free, and Claudia grinned.  
"Go ahead, you can touch them."

Myka's hand found Claudia's breast and she gently squeezed it, beginning to roll it around. Claudia grinned and spoke seductively.

"You like that? You like touching my breast?"  
Myka nodded. She gently grabbed Claudia's nipple, pinching it between her thumb and forefinger and rolling it. Claudia moaned softly, kissing Myka on the lips. She broke the kiss after a moment, her lips meeting Myka's neck. She gently bit Myka's neck and began to suck, eliciting a low moan. Myka took her hand off Claudia's nipple, pushing the girl to the ground and kissing her again. Myka's finger slid inside of Claudia, and the girl moaned softly. Myka's lips went back to Claudia's small but firm breast, and she bit one of Claudia's nipples gently. HG walked up to them, laying on her stomach and pushing one of her own fingers inside of the younger woman. Her lips met Claudia's other breast and she gently bit it. Claudia moaned at the double finger-fucking and the breast-sucking that the two gorgeous agents were giving her. She felt herself slipping closer and closer to her orgasm and then she cried out in pleasure as she reached it.


End file.
